Ours
by Yoko Black
Summary: So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard. Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. But they can't take what's ours. COMPLETE


**Title: Ours **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HrG, BZ/DG**

**Summary: So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard. Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. But they can't take what's ours.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters or song. I make no money off this story.**

**OURS**

_Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares. But right now my time is theirs._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, my choice is you_

Draco walked out of the fireplace and down into the Ministry courtyard. He was almost tempted to pick up the mornings newspaper. Almost. He already knew what it said. Everything from the _Daily Prophet_ to _Teen Witch_ magazine. They all said the same thing after last night's announcement. All except for the _Quibbler_, strangely. Draco hadn't known why till that morning why it was the only one news article his partner read and agreed with. Now he was glad about it.

As he walked toward the elevators, people watched and stared at him, some even whispered behind their hands to others. He didn't care. He was a Malfoy. He took everything with dignity and pride and this was no different. He was not ashamed of who he was, or who his lover is. Let them talk.

He walked into an elevator and made to grab a handrail but was forcefully shoved aside by another wizard. His shoulder collided into the side of the lift and he looked up to see a burly wizard a few years older then him. His robes said he worked in the legal department like Draco. Draco had seen him around. White he thought his name was.

"Got anything to say, Blondie?" asked White. Draco would have retaliated but he remembered his partner and calmed down.

"No, you obviously had it first," said Draco.

White smirked and turned his back on Draco. Luckily Draco was the last person in the back of the lift and nobody noticed him slip the itching powder on the man's sleeves. If his partner was there he'd give Draco a look of disbelief first, and then they'd both laugh.

The doors opened to the legal office and Draco walked into his office in the Defenders department, what Muggles would call a lawyer. The world was taken aback by Draco's choice of career, choosing to defended those wrongly accused of crime. Draco loved his work and picked his clients carefully, those he knew were innocent of the crime they were accused of.

As he walked through the halls, people watched him with disapproving glances, like judges from court seeing a villain in a schoolboy. Already they deemed him the villain in their court.

Draco did not care what they thought, whether he spelled or drugged his love. It was lies. They loved each other, and nothing anyone cold say would change it.

"Hey, Malfoy!" called his co-worker. "Got another one for you. It's on your desk."

"Thank you, Avis," he said.

Draco walked up to his desk and saw it piled with envelopes and some boxes. Some of the letters were starting to smoke. Since Granger's scandal in their fourth year when it went around for weeks that she was dating Harry Potter and Victor Krum at the same time, Draco knew better then to open letters from people he didn't know.

Separating the official and personal envelopes from the anonymous he vanished the rest and sat down to work. Opening one envelope he was immediately sprayed by a green sludge that smelled as if it had rubbed off a troll. Gasping he dropped the envelope and looked at the mess over his front.

He heard soft laughter and looked up to see his co-workers laugh at him. His lip trembled but he quickly bites it down and vanished the mess, but not completely. A small stain and faint smell was left behind. They laughed louder. Unable to stand it anymore and lose his dignity he got up and left for the nearest bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom he grabbed a towel, wet it and tried to get the rest of the stain off. It was a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, this he knew, and impossible to get out without a special solution bought at the same store.

"Here, Malfoy."

Draco looked in the mirror to see one of Harry's friends, Seamus Finnegan, hold out a spray bottle to him. Draco turned to Finnegan and took the spray bottle consciously. It was the solution for cleaning the stain.

"Uh, thank you," he said hesitantly.

"Who did that?" asked Finnegan.

"Just some pranksters," said Draco, taking off his robe to take off the shirt and apply the spray without interference. In the mirror Draco saw Finnegan's eyes darken.

"Bastards, you mean," he said. "Tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Yes, I will," said Draco laying the shirt on the counter and applied the spray. Finnegan left. Draco didn't have long to wait before the stain evaporated and he put his shirt and robes back on.

When he returned to the office he found his co-workers scratching furiously from a Hive Jinx. Draco allowed himself a smile as he moved around the scratching bigots and sat down to work.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours_

"Love, I'm home," he called closing the door. The room was oddly quiet, very unlike his loud partner. He always had to be doing something that requires sound. The silence made him nervous. Even when asleep a music box would play a tune to drown out the silence and he'd hold Draco like a life line. Draco knew the reasons and never questioned them.

As he neared the kitchen he heard rock music play and singing very off-key. Draco smiled and walked in to see his lover dancing and singing to the radio as he stirred something on the stove. Draco scoffed a laugh as his lover did a complex move with his hips.

"I don't know what to call that move," Draco laughed

Harry jumped and turned to him. "Draco, you scared me."

"I did call."

"I didn't hear you. Sorry," said Harry, flicking his wand and lowering the volume. Draco chuckled.

"I noticed." He walked over to Harry as the other turned back to ward the stove. "What are you making?"

"Jambalaya, with shrimp and pork," said Harry. "So, how was work?"

"Interesting," said Draco not knowing if he should tell Harry about what Finnegan had done to him. Deciding it couldn't hurt he spoke. "Had an interesting encounter with Finnegan."

Harry chuckled interested. "With Seamus? How so?"

"Some of my co-workers were being dicks and disguised one of Weasley's brother's products in an official envelope. When I opened it, my shirt was covered in green sludge."

Harry turned furious. "They did what?!"

"Let me finish, love." Harry closed his mouth. Still furious. "I went to the bathroom to clean up, and calm down, and Finnegan was there. He handed me the solution and left. When I walked back in the office, all my co-workers were dancing to the Hive Jinx tune."

Harry laughed. "Remind me to thank Seamus, and possible George. He, Seamus and Dean don't miss a beat."

"But why did they do it?" asked Draco. "Weasley obviously gave the solution to Finnegan, but why?"

"Of course George gave the solution to Seamus, he gives out samples to all of his friends and family to test, and as for Seamus helping you, you're an honorary Gryffindor now."

Draco raised and eyebrow, intrigued. "Honorary Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Now that we're together, you're an honorary Gryffindor, and I'm an honorary Slytherin, I guess."

"There is no guessing," said Draco kissing Harry's shoulder. "Through I will have to get used to being an 'honorary Gryffindor'."

Harry laughed. "I suppose it is a big leap," he said. He turned around and smiled up at Draco. "And don't worry about the co-workers. To hell with them. We know who we are, and our friends accept us. We're the lucky ones."

Draco smiled down at Harry and kissed him.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles. But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine._

Harry walked down Diagon Alley. It was a week after he and Draco came out as a couple and both were holding strong. Draco got the worst end of the deal, unfortunately. People whispered of him bewitching Harry or some other evil thing and more then once he had charms for revealing curses thrown at him, people positive that he was under some sort of spell. He never dodged him, because he knew he was not under any spell.

Now he wanted to surprise Draco with a small dinner and was now into buying a present. Harry could never decides what to get Draco because nothing seemed good enough.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see Pansy walk toward him. The anger in her eyes was understandable. Draco had been engaged to Pansy just before he started dating Harry, breaking it off so they could be together. Pansy had been furious and demanded Draco back every time she saw him but Draco never relented. She was the one who told the media that they had been dating, hoping it would snap Draco out of whatever illusions he claimed he was under and go back to her.

"Hello, Pansy," he said politely.

"How could you do this to him?!" she yelled. By now several people had stopped to view the encounter.

"Do what, Pansy," he asked.

Pansy reached into her purse and pulled out the newspaper from the banquet. The picture was of Draco and Harry together, their first public picture as a couple. Harry and Draco were leaning close speaking softly with Harry's arm around Draco's shoulder. Both were smiling at each other.

"You've humiliated him!" Pansy yelled at him, waving the paper in his face. "He can never show his face in public now!"

Harry took the paper from her and looked at him. The look on Draco's face was relaxed, the first it had been in a long time. Maybe he should frame it.

"He doesn't look humiliated," he said. "In fact, he looks happy."

Yeah, definitely frame it.

Pansy snatched the paper away from him. "You obviously don't know Draco the way I do," she said coldly. "Draco would never show face in a place such as that, with you."

Harry took a moment to study the photo. Of course the Draco she knew would never set foot at a charity event for Muggle-borns, but Harry knew more about the real Draco then Pansy did. Draco wore masks around everyone he knew, except for Harry. Harry was the only one who could see past them. The first time Draco tried to pull a fast one on him, Harry shot him down harder then a Bludger.

"The Draco you know wouldn't," he said. "But there's a lot more to Draco then what you know."

He turned and left her fuming in the middle of the alley.

_And you'll say, don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours._

Harry walked into the house, humming. Immediately upon his return the radio started up a zydeco tune, just as it was magick to do. Harry hated walking into an empty house because it reminded him of what it felt like to be with the Dursleys. Alone and unwanted. Even with his time with Draco he felt that way at times. Draco understood the importance of the noise and never said anything, adding his own songs to the mix.

As soon as he walked in the house, even with the music on, he knew he wasn't the only occupant in the house. There was a stir in the air. This was what made Harry so deadly to his enemies. Even in a crowded room, he could sense an attack before it happened.

The only time he relaxed was when he was with Draco or his friends.

Carefully he walked toward the living room and spotted Draco sitting in his favorite high back chair, a sullen look on his face and a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Draco only drank when something was troubling him.

"Draco, what is it," asked Harry walking over to his partner. He walked over, knelt and put a hand on Draco's arm, the one holding the glass. "Love?"

"I got a letter from Lucius today," said Draco in a quiet mutter.

Harry blinked in confusion. Draco had called his father "Lucius." He had never heard Draco refer to the older Malfoy that way.

"What did he want?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Draco handed him the folded parchment, stamped with the Malfoy seal. It looked more official looking then Draco's previous letters from Lucius. Those didn't have the Malfoy seal. Instead it would be just plain wax, a casual letter from father to son. This one scared even him just by looking at it.

Carefully Harry opened the letter and read aloud, "Dear Draco, due to your actions you are stripped of the name of Malfoy and all titles and privileges thereof. Your name has been removed from the family line. Any association with the Malfoy family is considered a criminal offense and will be arrested upon arrival….."

Harry stared at the letter in shock and turned to Draco.

"But…But why?" he asked.

"You."

Harry gaped at him. "Me? You were disowned because of…me?"

Draco nodded. "A few days ago, they asked me to visit them at the manor. Said they wanted to talk about "my association with Mr. Harry Potter". I thought they wanted to understand why I wanted to be with a person I chose." He scoffed. "I should have known better."

"What did they do?" asked Harry as Draco took a sip of his drink.

"They tried to engage me to Astoria Greengrass! I met her. I would never be happy with her. She's too diminutive. Too predictable…."

"Too female?" said Harry with a smile.

"She wasn't you," said Draco looking down at him. "I would never replace you. Not even my former parents could convince me. I told them to stick it in the arse and walked out."

Harry laughed, trying to imagine Draco being disrespectful in front of his parents. Then he remembered his pure-blood lessons from Draco. Draco didn't have a home, a last name. No connection to anyone from the Mafloy family line. He was now a nobody.

Harry laid his head on Draco's leg in comfort, resting his cheek on Draco's calf.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'll take on a new name," said Draco. "I have several to choose from."

"Like what?"

Draco turned to look at the photo on Harry's wall. along with photos of his parents there was Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and Snape. Draco first questioned why he had the last one was up there and Harry told him he owed Snape his life on more then one occasion and a picture was the least he could do to honor him.

But Draco wasn't looking at Snape on the wall. His eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"Black."

_And it's not theirs to speculate, If it's wrong and your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you._

The transition of leaving the name Malfoy behind and taking on the name Black had not been an easy one for Draco. Too used to the privileges the Malfoy name gave him he had to make his own way, using the small account he accumulated during his time as a Defender and finding his way without the Malfoy name. With Harry by his side he legally changed his name to Draco Sirius Black within a few hours of receiving Lucius's letter.

Word of Draco's disownment flew faster than an owl's wing. It became headline news in every newspaper. As the week before owls flew in with hate or support mail. Both men were too scared to go through and find out which was which. But finally with their friends and an arsenal of spells they separated the bad from good and responded in like.

Draco also found out where his friends really lie. Out of all the Slytherins he hung out with in Hogwarts, only Blaise, his wife Daphne, Goyle and, amazingly, Astoria were left. Astoria told both that she never wanted to marry Draco, and instead stay with her girlfriend she kept secret for fear of her parents. When she heard about Draco confessing his love for Harry and refused to leave him, she told her parents the same and walked out. Her parent's didn't exile her, instead choosing to understand their daughter and continue to love her.

Draco was happy for his friend, but also envious. Why did she get to keep her family when his rejected who he was? What made her so special? She was no different then him. It made no sense.

Then he remembered Harry explaining why the Weasleys were his family even through he wasn't related to them. _"Family don't end with blood."_ The Weasleys had been there for him when he needed help, the children as the siblings he never had and the adults as his parents. Draco would watch, sometimes in the back of the room, as Harry laughed, joked and played with them. He was so comfortable around them. When he spoke briefly of the relatives he had been forced to live with, it was with an edge of anger and sometimes regret. With the Weasleys, he was happy, alive and loved. They were the family he was meant to have and in a way adopted him.

Draco took a look at the people with him. A half-blood, blood traitor and a Muggle-born he should have no association with and four pure-bloods that should have no association with him. And yet here they were, talking and laughing as they sorted through his mail.

"Well, that was eventful," said Harry rubbing a salve on Draco's fingers after an accidental explosion of an envelope that held a nasty hex. Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Astoria managed to avoid serious injury but Draco burned his hand. Blaise's and Ron's clothes caught fire and poor Goyle got the brunt of the hex. He had flown across the room and landed against Harry's bookcase. After his friends made sure he was all right Daphne assured them he wasn't concussed and nothing was broken, just slight bruising. Trusting their Healer friend, they made Goyle lay down as Hermione wrote the address of the sender to file a report against.

"I think Weasley looks better without that atrocious maroon sweater," said Draco in a teasing tone Harry slap him lightly.

"His mum made him that sweater and you know it!"

"It's a good topic for later use."

Harry laughed. "Of course, because what would Draco Black be without his snide remarks."

Draco laughed with him and looked down at his lover. His lion. Harry had been by his side through everything, even in Hogwarts without them both knowing. Everything Draco had done had been to get a reaction out of the other boy, sometimes a negative one. He never knew why he would feel bad later for his actions or the giddy feeling he'd get whenever Harry confronted him till later when they had more contact with each other in their work areas and began to get close.

Harry in turn never knew why Draco irritated him by the mere thought till he looked back. Every time something bad happened he would first suspect Draco, at first it was because it was because he had come from a family of Dark Wizards, and then he knew when they first kissed.

They had been in love with each other for most of their lives and never knew it.

"Marry me," said Draco as Harry wrapped his hand in a bandage. Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Marry me," Draco said again. He took Harry's hands in his and held them gently but firmly. He looked up at Harry's stunned face. "I want you to marry me."

Harry sat hard on the chair in front of Draco. They had only been seeing each other secretly for six months, openly for two. It was too early in the relationship for a proposal.

"Why?"

"Mostly, because I love you. I love everything about you. Your need for noise in every room you're in, how you sing horribly off-key." Harry chuckled. "The way you make sense out of the most impossible things. How you see things differently from everyone else. My heart is yours, Harry. Always has been, since we were eleven years old in Madam Malkin's getting our first school robes. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Harry was quiet for the longest time and Draco feared he'd refuse. He had spoken the truth when he said he didn't want to be with any one but Harry. In the past, he had given Harry no reason to believe him and it had been a while before they were comfortable as friends before lovers. Did he think Draco was jumping things, or was he afraid of something else? It was difficult for Draco to breathe as he watched Harry.

Then Harry smiled up at him. He gripped Draco's hands harder.

"Yes."

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth. And I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored. 'Cause my heart is yours_

The news of Harry and Draco impending nuptials were the talk for months. They decided on nothing extravagant. It would just be a ceremony with close friends and family. One thing they did agree on was no press was allowed in or around the ceremony. The location of the wedding was kept secret till the day before so no leak would find its way to the press.

The day of the wedding both men stood in their separate tents fidgeting. The summer winds softly moved the flaps as they got ready for the ceremony, their stomach in knots. Molly had sent them both cups of tea laced with Calming Draughts so both men wouldn't faint in a panic attack.

Harry fidgeted in his tent, feeling the need to throw up even with the affects of the Calming Draught. He paced the tented endlessly, the motions making him sick but he couldn't stop. If he did he'd faint.

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, sit down," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry.

"You were never like this when fighting Voldemort."

"I wasn't going to marry Voldemort! I'm terrified, Ron! What if Draco and I aren't meant to be together? What if I ruin this like everything else in my life?"

"Then our lives would be much easier." Hermione punched him hard in the arm. "Ow! Hermione!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Ron," she sighed. She turned to Harry. "Just breathe." He did in near hyperventilating speeds. "Slowly!" His breathing slowed. "Good. Now remember, you're not the only one going through this. Draco's probably as freaked out about this as you are. Blaise and Daphne are running back and forth just to keep him from exploding!"

Harry laughed at the thought of his snake having a panic attack. It wasn't usually Draco's style, but Draco had been doing a lot of things out of character since going out with Harry. Harry brought the real Draco out and for the first time in years, the other was finally able to relax and be himself, and himself was the person Harry loved.

He took a deep breath. "You're right, Hermione," he said. He nodded. "Yes, you're right. We love each other, and this feel so….right!"

Hermione nods. "Right."

They both looked at Ron. He was sitting back with his arms crossed. He was the first to voice his opinion when Harry revealed he was dating Draco, which he of course told long before the papers got wind. For a whole month Ron was all but absent from Harry's life, trying to figure out reasons why Harry would want to date Draco Malfoy, who he still saw as a slimy sneaky twat, to a descent person. Finally after a lot of thinking, arguing and hexing, Harry convinced Ron that he was really dating Draco and the two would get along. There were still a few bumps between the two pure-bloods but they were luckily few.

Ron nodded. "Right, mate," he said.

Harry sighed in relief. A knock sounded and George poked his head in.

"Harry, it's time," he said.

"Thanks, George," he said and turned to his friends. "It's time."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm around Harry's in comfort. Ron put a hand on his friend shoulder and they lead Harry out onto Hogwarts grounds.

All of their friends made it. Seamus and Dean were the only Aurors in attendance and Neville sat with Luna, both softly conversing about plants. All of the Weasleys were there and even Draco's few friends. The teachers of Hogwarts were sitting in the audience of both sides as they conversed with their former students. The audience was small, but the support was felt throughout the tent.

Hermione kissed his cheek and went to her spot at the front on Harry's side with Ron. Blaise and Goyle were standing at Draco's side.

"Here he comes, Mummy!" said Victiore pointing to the other side.

Harry turned and saw Draco in stunning white robes, similar to Harry. At his side leading him in was Andromeda Tonks.

"Andromeda?" he said in surprise.

"I have decided to escort my only nephew down the aisle," she said. "My sister may have ostracized him, but I have not. I am his closest relative in the whole place and it is my right to give him away."

Harry smiled gratefully at the woman and turned to Draco, whom he just now realized had his eyes solely on Harry. Harry blushed and turned his head away.

"Don't." Harry turned to Draco in surprise and Draco cupped Harry under his chin gently. "You look gorgeous."

Harry smiled up at him and the moved to kiss but Molly slapped them away.

"Oh no, none of that! You two are getting hitched first!"

The two men laughed as the music started. They looked at each other with so much happiness that everyone in the room could feel it.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. But they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours._

_The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours _

THE END


End file.
